


a chill, not from the cold

by saltyspacerock



Series: Steven Universe Fluff Drabbles [3]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Cold, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Winter, aaa it's cute, cant believe I haven't written it until now, i love amedot, toasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyspacerock/pseuds/saltyspacerock
Summary: It is cold outside. Peridot gets chills-- but not from the weather.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Psst  
> By the way  
> Requests are open,,,  
> I'd love to write for you guys,,,,

Peridot is at Steven's house now.

Its been awhile since the last time she was here-- long ago, there wee less than pleasant memories. But they were punctuated by her receiving her tablet.

That was nice, at least.

The temperatures had dropped drastically since the last time she was here. It was quite frigid outside, and that feeling still carried into the house. With Peridot's sleeveless outfit, she was less than comfortable.

She was sitting on the couch, trying to generate friction by rubbing her hands on her arms. Her efforts were fruitless. She grumbled about these stupid, unreasonable Earth weathers.

As she mumbled, Amethyst walked in, blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She yawned, chewing on what seemed to be a sandwichof some sort. "Sup, Green P." She grinned, chewing.

"Ugh. Hello, Amethyst... what are you eating?"

"Torta." She simply chewed. The purple gem lazily paced over, then plopped down next to Peridot. "Man, it's freezing outside."

"Will the Earth become incased in a layer of ice?" Peridot asked frantically, leaning forward.

"Nuh," Amethyst grunted, swallowing a large bite of the 'torta'. "Pro'lly not."

The green gen let out a breath, and sat back. Amethyst laughed.

The blanket splayed out between the two. The green gem looked at it carefully, curious. She was unsure of what it was, or if it's apparent function... it just seemed like a hassle to drag around.

"Wha'?" Ame asked, mouth full.

Peridot took the fabric of the blanket between her index finger and thumb, rubbing it carefully. Soft. She hummed.

Amethyst noticed her curiosity. " 'S called a blanket, Peri." She chuckled.

"What is it's purpose?" Peridot asked, voice nasal.

"Uh, to keep you nice and toasty. Duh."

"Define... toasty."

Amethyst fake groaned, and opened one side of the blanket as if holding open a door. "C'mon in with me. I'll show ya."

Peridot looked at Amethyst cautiously. Her eyes just went from the blanket, to Amethyst. She was still, apprehensive.

Ame groaned for real this time. "Come ON, Peri. I'm lettin' in a draft."

"G-uhhh..." Peridot scooted a bit closer. Nowhere near inside the blanket, though.

Amethyst threw her arm out, and pulled Peridot in. She encased her in the fluffy blanket in moments, covering her from her head to her toes. She put her arm around the gem and smile.

"There we go." She grinned, taking another bite of her sandwich.

Peridot just sat there and blushed. A chill rocketed up her spine-- that was unusual. She definitely was no longer cold. On the contrary. She was quite... warm. So this was 'toasty'.

Amethyst's body pressed up against hers was quite warm as well; soft, too. Peridot seemed to be surrounded in layers of warmth and... something she couldn't identify. Something that made her torso feel... lighter. It was inexplicable.

Peridot returned to reality when she heard a snoring from beside her. She cocked her head slowly as to not disturb Amethyst-- who was fast asleep with her arm still draped over Peridot. Her sandwich was still in her other hand, too.

The green gem let out a thick, long breath.

Peridot did not know if this was 'toasty', but if it was, then she was feeling it.

The two eventually fell asleep together, warm and comfortable.


End file.
